


An Afternoon at the Museum

by spikesgirl58



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire and Steel visit the American Museum of Natural History.  Written for Element Flash - crossover with Night at the Museum</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon at the Museum

Steel stared at a painting, resisting the urge to tip his head sideways. “I’ve never cared much for museums.”

Sapphire pulled her attention away from the guidebook she held. “Why not?  There are so many things to see, so many aspects of lives gone by.”

“Exactly. Too many old things, too much temptation.”  Steel glanced around at his partner.  “Time would have a heyday here.  Imagine all the danger it could cause.”

“But many of these are mere duplicates. None of these paintings are originals and many of the artifacts display are recreations using modern materials.

“None the less, the interest is still here. The danger is still here.”

“Steel, when are you going to learn to relax? There are times when a cigar is just a cigar.”

“Sapphire, you know I don’t smoke.”

“Sigmund Freud said that, Steel. It means some things are exactly as they appear, with any subtext or inference.”  She consulted her book.  “The Egyptian wing is this way.”

“He was human and humans are flawed.” He trailed after her, his eyes narrowing as they passed a security guard.

“Yes, wonderfully so.”

Without pausing, Sapphire headed into the heart of the exhibit. “I’ve been wanting to see this.  When we were younger, Diamond used to tell me that everything in a museum came to life at night.”

“And you believed her?” Steel shook his head with fondness.  “Oh, Sapphire, surely you knew she was merely playing with you.”

“She was my older sister. I thought she walked on water.”

“Amazing. And you couldn’t see through her?”

“Perhaps I didn’t want to.” Sapphire paused to admire a decorated sarcophagus.  “It was such a lovely thought, all the displays coming to life and interacting.  Thousands of timeline coming together for just one moment.”

“Imagine the horror Time could play with that if it got the chance.”

“I know.” She sighed.  “But I was young and happy to entertain such thoughts.”  Sapphire stopped in front of a display and studied the plaque.  “It’s not like anything of the sort could really happen.”

Overhead a loudspeaker crackled to life, “Attention all guests. Attention all guests.  The museum is closing.  Please proceed to the nearest exit.  The museum is closing in five minutes.”

Steel caught her hand. “Never stop believing such things.  It is part of your charm.”

Sapphire laughed and they walked away, the Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Akhmenrah* catching just the last rays of the setting sun.

 

*Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Akhmenrah* was what was responsible for everything in the American Museum of Natural History to come to life. It is from the movie, Night at the Museum.


End file.
